Promise of a Friend
by Type-0x
Summary: Soon after the tragic loss of her son, Fraw, Letz, and Kikka found themselves returning to Amuro's home in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Soon she gives birth a daughter, but is met with the news of her husband's death. This leads to Amuro stepping in to watch after Hayato's family.


Prologue

A limousine pulls in front of the large sized house, the chauffeur exits and approached the back passenger side door and proceeded to open it. The first passenger to exit was a teenage boy with curly brown hair, and had a mocha complexion, he wore a green button up shirt, and a pair of khaki pants, he briefly knelt down to adjust his dress shoes in hopes to gain some comfort in his stiff leather loafers.

"Do you think he's home?" He asked. Gaining a glance from the chauffeur.

Soon a woman in her mid twenties slowly slid her way out of the vehicle's back seat, the boy helped the heavily pregnant young woman to her feet. Her light brown hair glimmered in the sun, she wore a black maternity dress suit, a magenta blouse, and around her neck a yellow scarf. She was then proceeded by a teenage girl, who wore a black skirt and pink blouse to mirror her adoptive mother, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. The chauffeur nodded and gave the family a warm smile.

"I believe they'll be by soon with your belongings ma'am." He said with a surprisingly soft tone.

"Thank you." The woman said with a smile.

As the vehicle drove on, the three were alerted to the sound of jet engines, the roar grew louder as the sound moved closer above them, they gazed up at the sky to see the underside of two Base Jabbers over their heads as they passed over the family noticed the crafts' cargo. Each support machine carried two Nemo mobile suits.

"Woah!" The boy said in excitement of the low flying aircraft.

"I guess they're heading to the base." The woman remarked.

* * *

Soon the three entered the house, the woman looked around to see a lack of staff and bodyguards, a refreshing sight compared to their last visit.

"Fraw Kobayashi?" A man asked quickly getting her attention.

"Yes." She awkwardly responded after pulling out of her daze.

"And this must be Letz and Kikka." The man smiled. "Well let me be the first to welcome you to Cheyenne."

"I'm guessing Amuro told you about us?" Fraw asked.

"Why yes! And since meeting the Lieutenant I've always wanted to meet other crew members of White Base." He ranted fanatically. As they talked Letz and Kikka then walked around the house looking for any changes in the months they last visited their friend.

"I'm sorry but... May I get your name?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I'm terrible with introductions. I'm lieutenant junior grade Enzo Romero, I'm an aide to Amuro." He smiled and held out his hand which she took and exchanged a hand shake with the surprisingly friendly soldier.

"My wife is somewhere in here." Enzo said as he glance briefly at Fraw's pregnant belly. "I think you two will get along." Fraw only smiled at the enthusiasm of Enzo then politely walked away to find her adoptive children.

* * *

Evening settled in quickly as Fraw, Letz, and Kikka settled into their rooms, with help of a local delivery service they received their luggage by day's end, though the three hoped to see Amuro, they were disappointed to hear that he had been tied up with extensive training with pilot cadets at the E.F.F.'s Cheyenne facility. Down stairs Letz played chess with one of Amuro's younger aides, which he idolized more than just her skill with the game. Kikka found her way to Amuro's study where she seen a plethora of mementos from his service to the Federation Forces. What caught her attention was photos of different mobile suits and people, one of him standing in front of his most recent machine the Dijeh wearing a different flight suit than the typical normal suit. She then seen a news article with a picture of Amuro with his arm in a sling and her adoptive parents all three with a look of scorn on their faces.

* * *

Up stairs, Fraw settled into her relaxing warm bath, the lavender bath oil filled her nostrils with it's soothing aroma. As her mind began to wander into thought she reflected on memories of her older adopted son, who tragically was killed in battle against the Titans, and the intense psychic shock she experienced the very instant of his death, and being a newtype every synapse in her brain fired and the sensation radiated agonizingly throughout her entire being a far more complicated sixth sense that one can't simply explain away.

"Katz, I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a better mother to you..." Fraw said quietly as she mourned her son's loss.

Soon, she was swept with a familiar feeling. Memories flashed into her mind as she felt the sensation of butterflies fluttering throughout her mind and body. She soon flash backed to the moment her home colony was infiltrated by Zeon forces, her meeting with her three adoptive children, the terrifying funeral speech by Gihren Zabi, between the following bits of her memories of the White Base's exploits during the One Year War, the sounds of sensuous moans of a young woman and the silhouette of a young man flashed quickly before her eyes, soon her memories began to cluster together all consolidated into one particular person, his blue eyes filled with a heavy burden, short and frizzy brown hair and of slender build. The source of her euphoria than took form of a vivid image, her dear friend Amuro Ray.

She opened her eyes quickly as she returned to reality, she looked around for a moment then placed her hands upon her belly cradling her unborn child she then smiled and released a sigh of comfort.


End file.
